


[西伊] 狂潮

by abluerain



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluerain/pseuds/abluerain
Summary: 车车车





	[西伊] 狂潮

第一次的时候谁也不让谁。两人像仇人阔别多年再见面分外眼红，一口气从房间外一直打到室内沙发最后滚上床，期间撞歪一扇门打碎两个花瓶途中还误伤了一个门把一个抱枕。枕头被扯碎甩飞的一瞬间无数小羽毛撒了出来在空中乱飞，有几根好巧不巧粘到西索脸上，痒痒的被猫用狗尾巴草戏弄了的错觉。

暂时让对方占了上风而被压在身下热吻的西索无意间睁开眼，见到眼前的情景不由愣了愣，而后眯眼睛笑起来。

伊尔迷倒是不满意了。那时两人认识还没多久，他还没习惯对方那么笑因为一直觉得这样特别像不怀好意的狐狸。在伊尔迷心中只有他算计别人的份，别人要有兴趣算计他，他是怎么也不服气并且会有些不爽的。

笑什么？分开时嘴角还带着一点剪不断理还乱的银丝，脸也因为刚才剧烈的开场而有些泛红，伊尔迷尽力稳定住自己的气息。

虽然在西索看来也不过是故作镇定的样子。

我是笑，这场景像拍偶像剧一样。西索指指仿佛正在下雪的房间说，怎么觉得还有点浪漫呢。

 

 

我们这样争来争去的，很有可能一晚上过去谁也解决不了。趁伊尔迷分神的功夫，西索开口，同时伸手将他散下的几缕长发别到耳后，动作亲密且暧昧。

伊尔迷不置可否，实际上他早已感到口干舌燥。此刻他正骑坐在西索身上，以一个十分值得玩味的姿势，下身和对方胯间硬邦邦的东西紧紧贴着，相亲相爱不分你我。

要不要做个约定呢。西索做了个"性交"的手势，和平地建议。比如说——这次，我先在上面什么的。

伊尔迷思考，倒也没有立刻反对：虽然也不是不可以……不过，理由呢，想听听西索的。

理由吗，显而易见的吧，当然是因为我可比你年长足足三岁——

这时候提年龄？西索不会还想让我边做边叫哥哥吧。伊尔迷皱眉，一脸"你还有这种喜好"的疑问。

你如果愿意，我倒是也不反对……

西索有点兴奋地迅速舔过嘴唇，接着正直表示想多了，其实是因为我比你大三岁各方面经历阅历都会更多一点点。

幸好伊尔迷并没有在这个问题上与他纠缠过多，或许这要归功于西索那张写着“本人经验丰富，男女老少童叟无欺”的脸，又或者单纯只是因为他已经箭在弦上难耐饥渴。不过归根结底，他是那种能将“我二十四岁，至今童贞”也坦白得十分理直气壮无懈可击的人。

 

西索一边亲吻一边替伊尔迷脱了裤子，当然也包括他自己的。为了照顾一颗自尊心，他始终没有指出对方的吻技着实烂得有点可笑，光有力度没有技巧，让人觉得眼前是一个十四岁青春期少年初尝荤腥又心急如焚。

西索啊西索，他在心里跟自己说，记得当个好老师。毕竟下一次就不知道是谁上谁了，别让明天的自己太凄惨倒霉。

对“把自己多年积攒的花样手段都用于伊尔迷身上”跃跃欲试，并真的付诸于行动。新一轮的接吻不是之前的狂放野兽派风格，西索打定主意掌控节奏。如果只是停留在乏味的噬咬啃上有什么意思，他撬开对方的唇瓣强行突入，舌头如蛇一般灵巧缠住了他的。

伊尔迷一开始有点不愿意，明显是操纵系早已习惯了掌握主动权。不过好在这样的情形持续没多久，他的双手主动绕上西索的脖颈，开始学着主动接受对方的一切。

他们光着下身，性器和性器在西索的手的帮助下赤裸裸面对面在一起。起初它们只是颤巍巍地时而磨蹭时而分开，仿若两个试探着了解对方的新朋友。之后西索握住两根一起上下撸动，又觉得还不够，将伊尔迷的手也拉过来让他配合自己的动作一起。伊尔迷像个高中优等生，不论什么都学得异常快，也因此让西索莫名获得了一种类似“养成”才有的成就感。

觉得还可以再放肆一点，虽然伊尔迷反应隐约可以猜到。西索舔弄着伊尔迷的耳朵，手试着隔着衣服摸上他的胸，果然还没触碰到对方立刻像只敏感的猫第一反应打开他的手。

抱歉咯。同一时间，西索使用了他的拿手绝招“伸缩自如的爱”，瞬间伊尔迷的双手便被乖乖固定在身体两侧。

不用担心，只是一些增加情趣的辅助。将伊尔迷压倒在床并作了保证，西索安抚地摸摸他的额头。并没有撒谎，他确实不喜欢在这种事情上逼迫别人，于是只是象征性地使用了能力，以伊尔迷的本事完全挣脱开其实并无不可能。

寻找着伊尔迷胸前的敏感点，吻上去，舌尖牙齿和手指一起疼爱。即使隔着一层布料西索也能感受到，那里在他的努力下正起着微妙又可爱的变化。 

待两边都玩弄尽兴，西索继续开拓疆土。安全套没有，好歹润滑油充足。

西索不顾反对分开伊尔迷的双腿，将眼前风景尽收眼底。如此赤裸直白的目光即使是伊尔迷也感受到了一丝丝尴尬，意图转移下注意力。

真的……要进去么，用那里？

是的哟。

语调轻快地回答道。西索手指上涂满了甜诱草莓味，并把剩下的也倒在了伊尔迷身上，干干净净一滴不剩。一种为今晚推波助澜的奇妙气氛偷偷地发酵。

 

虽然一直很有自知之明，但这一晚上再次让西索明白了一个真理。他发现自己的确不是什么好人，面对伊尔迷时他有一肚子坏水迫切想要剖开给对方看。也许是因为压抑了太久，也许是因为孤独了太久，谁知道，当事人自己也说不清。只是从长远关系考虑他并不想太早暴露什么，只能尽可能地将那坏水都引流回心底。

喜欢这样吗？见伊尔迷怎么也不回答，他笑着说，你的身体可是告诉我，你非常非常喜欢呢。

西索的语气听起来很是兴奋，他一边观察着伊尔迷的表情，一边手指在他的身体里进出，一根一根数量逐渐增加，直到看见对方耳朵红到像涂了燃料并且他觉得那里差不多能容纳下自己时才罢手。一番耕耘之后西索扶着自己的性器一捅而进连根没入，以要把两个小球也一起塞进去的架势。

这一次伊尔迷终于没忍住，呻吟从口中逸出。

夜晚才刚刚开始。

 

过程中伊尔迷始终不太说话，即使实在忍不住出声也没有西索想象的放得开。西索看不下去，起坏心故意往刚刚摸索到的他的某个关键点顶弄，一直顶到伊尔迷全身颤栗情不自禁。

巧合的是润滑剂中的催情功能也开始起效，伊尔迷开始觉得自己越来越不像自己，全身痒得好像千万只蚂蚁爬过般难受，不住呻吟在向他的床伴索求更多。而西索自然也没有辜负他的期望，抬起他的腿架在自己肩膀，一刻不断深入浅出地抽插。

随着两人的剧烈运动，床也跟着不安分地摇摇晃晃。但没有多余心思去管包括床的质量在内的其他所有，他们相会在某个时间的一隅，迷失在广阔又狭窄的海，沉溺于与彼此身体的交融中，沉浸在狂潮般的情欲里。

 

别、别射进来……

中途，今晚来自伊尔迷的再次叮嘱。“伸缩自如的爱”不知什么时候起失了效，他的手已可以自由活动任由他搭着西索的肩。气息破碎得跟不上步调，断断续续也要再说一次让对方知道。他很不想被内射的样子，看起来有些后悔事先没有准备安全套。

舒服归舒服，清理起来好像是有些麻烦。既然如此也不强求，西索当然说好，说过的吧，我可不会做什么你特别抵触的事。

只是西索笑得有点狡黠和不义，不知道是不是有故意吓(逗)伊尔迷的意思。本来就没有什么安全感，以为他要食言的伊尔迷不满他言而无信险些贞子化，西索抱紧他给了一个"好吧好吧"的眼神，低下头吻住他的喉结同时下身顶撞动作越来越猛烈。

伊尔迷被干得快灵魂出窍。性命攸关的喉结被一个危险的男人掌控着，身体里还有对方粗大坚挺的性器进进出出来去自如，如果死亡和性爱分不清哪个更甜美，那么也许结合在一起便是无可争议的完美。他一会儿觉得自己正被人操干着，一会儿又觉得自己像个旁人一样看着"伊尔迷"被操干着，热烈得真实又充满幻觉。

随着一次次撞击，伊尔迷被顶得身体有往床头方向移动的趋势。但也只是趋势而已，每过几次肉体的冲撞西索就会把他拉过来向自己胯下按住，不愿意他从自己的势力范围内逃走一毫一厘。兵荒马乱中伊尔迷用力咬嘴唇希望这样的痛觉能给自己带来一点清醒的感觉，却发现相比由内而外遍及全身的巨大快感，即使狠心把下嘴唇全咬下来也于事无补。

就这样不知又过多久，伊尔迷有种强烈的有什么要发生要失控的预感。这种类似的感觉以前从来没有过，即使自己DIY时也没有如此来势汹汹。黑天暴雨，他是一条被孤立遗弃的船，海潮，不远方有无边无际的海潮如巨墙向他扑头盖脸而来，势要将他全部淹没。他突然有些不安了，不由自主带着点抗拒情绪地挣扎起来，双腿却是诚实不说谎的，自始至终夹住对方的腰难分难舍，脚趾激动得张开身体也兴奋得绷住。

西索不早不晚地抓住他双手，混乱中四手交叠十指紧紧相扣。

 

一瞬间的电闪雷鸣，狂潮灭顶。

 

十分色气、诱人的画面。

伊尔迷的腹部上和大腿间，不是他自己的就是西索的精液，星星点点滩滩片片地不规则分布。手指沾了点在对方身体上随意涂抹，白色的液体和白色的皮肤互相映衬，看得刚高潮过的西索又有点蠢蠢欲动起来。不过幸好比起一次性挖掘出玩具的所有性能，他更喜欢留着惊喜日后一点点去发现。

而伊尔迷则不同，他没有兴奋或者怎样，只是面朝天大字躺在那儿，气息依旧不稳胸膛上上下下起伏，像一叶风暴过后漂游在平静海面的小舟，看起来还没从一场好梦回到现实。伊尔迷一脸还没回魂的样子稍微有点可爱，西索按捺不住心底满满愉悦想和他接一个事后吻。

西索半吻半舔着他的嘴唇，那里的牙印很明显并有点隐隐的血腥甜。他的力度不轻不重，甚至一反常态温柔得令伊尔迷恍惚间认不出谁是谁。

 

怎么样，不错吧？

西索抱着伊尔迷，另一只手轻轻抚摩着他又长又黑的头发，懒懒地问。高潮过后的安定感他喜欢也满意极了，这是一个值得铭记的夜晚。

说实话，要找到能让西索中意并且自愿和他滚一滚床单的人……其实并没有想的那么容易。常年将战斗等同于性爱的西索有自己的一套打分系统，首先能被他看上并激起他欲望的人便少之又少。其次即便有，对手当然也是百分百选择和他打一架，而不是和他产生什么变态又扭曲的肉体关系。

伊尔迷是个美丽而偶然的意外，一次偶遇造成了今天的天雷勾动地火。虽然性格脾气出身家世等等天差地别截然不同，让西索感到惊喜的是，有些问题上他们倒是过于臭味相投……哦不，应该说是英雄所见略同。

更有趣的是谁能想到强大的揍敌客家长子有这样的一面呢，光是回想今夜的一点点皮毛西索就性致勃勃。

因为觉得自己之前表现完美没有丝毫露馅，西索打定主意不告诉对方其实他也是第一次，谁也别想剥夺日后他调侃对方是个青涩处男的权利。

 

 

夜还漫长。西索没想就这样结束，他还想和伊尔迷聊几句什么，随便什么都好，哪怕是揍敌客家族工作委托的收费标准，以免干完就睡显得自己薄情寡义不够像个合格的情(炮)人(友)。

只是他半天也没等到怀中人的回应。对方精疲力尽，已经把脸埋进他颈窝里悄悄睡着了。

 

—Fin—


End file.
